El novio perfecto
by gigiloera79
Summary: Katniss se apasiona tanto por su novela favorita que la lectura del libro no es suficiente y comienza su viaje en la red buscando saciar más su curiosidad y vivir historias alternas o con más detalles. Pero que pasará cuando el amor toque a su puerta mientras ella esta metida en este nuevo mundo y cree estar contenta con el amor de su personaje favorito ficticio.
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen**

**Katniss se apasiona tanto por su novela favorita que la lectura del libro no es suficiente y comienza su viaje en la red buscando saciar más su curiosidad y vivir historias alternas o con más detalles. Pero que pasará cuando el amor toque a su puerta mientras ella esta metida en este nuevo mundo y se cree estar contenta con el amor de su personaje favorito ficticio.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins; la historia le pertenece a so-amazing-here, yo solo la traduzco con su permiso. Y lo que ya saben Orgullo y prejuicio es de Jane Austen.

Es una historia corta pero se que muchos podrán disfrutarla y muy seguramente identificarse, no dejen de leerla, seguirla y ponerla en sus favoritos.

Disfruten.

* * *

"Te lo prometo- Te va a encantar este", Me asegura Madge mientras presiona en mis manos el ya muy usado.

Estoy escéptica. Honestamente, nunca pensé que haría esto de todos modos. Cuando Madge descubrió que yo nunca había leído su libro favorito, _Orgullo y Prejuicio, _me dijo que me lo prestaría en la primera oportunidad que tuviera. Casi como si asumiera que yo estaba solamente esperando por mi oportunidad para leerlo. Acepto darle una oportunidad, pero solo para complacerla; Imaginé que a ella se le olvidaría nuestra conversación antes de que realmente tuviera oportunidad de traerme la copia del libro.

"De acuerdo", le digo, mi duda es evidente en mi tono en cuanto tomo el libro en mis manos. Es una copia dura con una cubierta gris claro que no tiene imágenes o letras sobre ella, además del título y nombre del autor. Nada que te diga algo sobre lo que se trata. "Voy a darle al menos una oportunidad", me encojo de hombros, metiéndolo dentro de mi bolso.

"_No _te arrepentirás, Katniss", dice Madge, con una sonrisa entusiasta en su rostro. "¡Cambiará tu vida!"

* * *

"Esto no está funcionando, Madge," Le explico gentilmente cuando ella y yo nos encontramos para almorzar el siguiente fin de semana. Saco el libro de mi bolso, lo coloco sobre la mesa y lo deslizo sobre ella. "Realmente no me agrada el Sr. Bingley. No creo que quiera leer una historia completa sobre él".

De acuerdo, solamente he leído hasta ahora diez páginas del libro. Pero usualmente puedo decir rápidamente si me va a gustar o no algo. Pienso que es mejor dejarlo de una vez, antes de que Madge se involucre emocionalmente demasiado con mi lectura de su libro. Basándome en cómo ha estado actuando hasta ahora, también estoy preocupada que va a ir por todo mi plan de mensajes de texto con sus constantes preguntas acerca de dónde voy en el libro y que pienso hasta el momento. Sus mensajes de texto han estado llegando al menos de forma diaria desde la última semana.

La sonrisa de la cara de Madge se desvanece, su tenedor se congela a la mitad del camino hacia su boca. Ella me mira con incredulidad antes de colocar un trozo de tortilla de huevo dentro de su boca. Nunca apartando sus ojos de mi, ella traga lentamente, limpia su boca con la servilleta, y finalmente empuja el libro de regreso a mi lado de la mesa. "El libro no es sobre Bingley", dice rotundamente.

Miro hacia abajo a mi plato, enfocándome en cortar mi waffle en varias piezas. "Yo… no sabía eso", le respondo.

"Y yo no sabía que tu podías vivir 25 años en nuestra sociedad y no saber quiénes son los personajes principales en _Orgullo y prejuicio," _exclama Madge.

La miro, "Bueno, tal vez yo estaba muy ocupada haciendome cargo de Prim para tomar demasiada atención a la cultura popular cuando estaba en el colegio o en la universidad", le respondo.

"Esto no es cultura popular," Madge protesta, haciéndose hacia adelante y usando su tenedor para apuntar al libro. "Esto es un clásico. Solo léelo."

"De acuerdo," me doy por vencida, rodando mis ojos. El libro regresa a mi bolso.

* * *

Estoy tratando de darle a este libro una oportunidad, de verdad lo hago. Pero hay demasiadas distracciones en la casa. Mi laptop, mi televisor, mi iPod… a penas si he podido leer diez páginas en la pasada media hora. Cuando me doy cuenta que me estoy levantando por quinta vez a revisar mi Facebook, finalmente decido que necesito salirme.

Tomando mi bolso y el libro, camino hacia las escaleras y afuera. Camino sin rumbo lejos de mi edificio, no muy segura de donde será el mejor lugar para ir y leer en paz. Siempre está la biblioteca a unas pocas cuadras de distancia, ¿pero se permitirá llevar libros externos a esos lugares? O al parque, si puedo encontrar alguna banca con sombra y que no me importe escuchar a los niños del área de juegos que está cruzando la calle.

Deambulo indecisa por algunos minutos hasta que, por curiosidad, me encuentro atraída a ver a un nuevo negocio que acaba de abrir. En esta parte del edificio solía estar la ferretería del vecindario; de hecho, recuerdo haber estado bastante enojada cuando ellos quebraron hace pocos meses. De mirar a través de unos grandes ventanales que dan a la calle principal, definitivamente nunca adivinarías que solía ocupar este espacio. Ahora, parece ser una cafetería o algo así; No estoy segura, pero parece atractivo. Me acerco más a la ventana y veo adentro. Miro un surtido de mesas pegadas, sillas, y sofás, y aun mejor, veo a poca gente que interrumpa mi lectura.

Retrocediendo un poco, uso mi mano para proteger mis ojos del sol conforme veo hacia arriba donde está el letrero colgado de la tienda: Panadería y Café Mellark. Me suena bien. No es una cadena, que yo sepa. Y soy de las que apoyan negocios locales.

Empujo para abrir la puerta de enfrente y entro a la tienda. El aroma que llega a mi nariz es abrumadoramente bueno, y mi estomago casi inmediatamente empieza a gruñir. Creo que es tiempo de almorzar.

Nadie está atendiendo el mostrador de la entrada en este momento, pero tomo un menú impreso y considero mis opciones. En ese momento, escucho que la puerta de la cocina es abierta de un golpe y una voz masculina que dice, "¡Lo siento por eso!, ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?"

Apenas siquiera volteo hacia arriba, mis ojos siguen enfocados en el menú que tengo frente a mí. "No hay problema", le respondo ausentemente. "Me podría dar… ¿una ensalada de atún en trigo, y una botella de agua?"

"Claro"

Regreso el menú al mostrador y echo un vistazo a la vitrina que tengo frente a mí mientras mi orden está siendo preparada. Este lugar va a ser difícil resistir, puedo decirlo de una vez. Las rebanas de pan y baguettes se ven bastante estándar para una panadería, pero lo que me sorprende es la variedad de postres. Galletas, magdalenas, croissants, pastelitos… cierro mis ojos y sacudo mi cabeza como recordatorio a mi misma: _No puedes venir aquí después del trabajo todos los días, Katniss. No puedes. _

Unos minutos después, soy sacada de mi sueño de postres por un sonido de carraspeo. Miro hacia arriba y veo esperando mi sándwich y mi botella de agua. "¿Algo más para usted?" me pregunta el hombre detrás del mostrador.

Con una larga y conflictiva mirada hacia la vitrina de los postres, sacudo mi cabeza. "No, solo esto."

El hombre registra mi pedido y toma el dinero que le doy. Estoy brevemente atrapada fuera de guardia en sus brillantes ojos azules, que encuentran los míos mientras sonríe y me entrega la comida. Le regreso una media sonrisa antes de darle la espalda y dirigirme al área de asientos de la habitación contigua.

Me acomodo en un sillón en una esquina muy atrás, saco mi libro y comienzo a leer.

* * *

Tiene que ser realmente tarde ahora mismo. Me vuelvo a mi lado y tomo mi teléfono para revisar la hora 1:07 a.m. Me tengo que levantar para ir a trabajar en exactamente cuatro horas y 53 minutos.

Pero no puedo dejar de leer.

Lo reconozco- e incluso hasta le diga a Madge la siguiente ocasión que la vea- Me he enamorado de este libro. Después de acomodarme en la panadería el sábado por la tarde y enfocarme finalmente en leerlo, apenas he podido dejarlo el fin de semana.

Siento como que he estado en una montaña rusa emocional, tan trillado como se escucha. La propuesta sorpresiva del Sr. Darcy a Elizabeth… su sarcástica negativa… la oportunidad de encontrarse en Pemberley… la fuga de Lydia con Wickman… No puedo poner en palabras lo que siento en este momento. Todo lo que sé es que necesito saber desesperadamente que pasa con el Sr. Darcy y Elizabeth Bennet. Sacrificaré sueño por esto.

"Ustedes dos se pertenecen", exclamo a la soledad de mi dormitorio. En tiempos como este es cuando más aprecio vivir sola.

Continuo leyendo, tratando de no perderme de nada, pero al mismo tiempo me apresuro de una página a otra en una búsqueda desesperada para terminar este libro esta noche.

Suspiro de sorpresa cuando Lydia le revela que el Sr. Darcy arregló su matrimonio con Wickman.

Me carcajeo de alegría cuando Elizabeth hecha fuera de su casa a Lady Catherine de Bourgh.

Siento que las lagrimas pican mis ojos (y en serio, yo _nunca _lloro) cuando el Sr. Darcy le proponía matrimonio a Elizabeth por segunda vez, y ella acepta. De hecho, en este punto, estoy de verdad abrazando el libro en mi pecho porque, no tengo a nadie más con quien celebrarlo.

Leo el resto del libro en una nube triunfante, saboreando cada palabra que intercambian Darcy y Elizabeth. De hecho, cuando termina, justo después de las tres de la mañana, me siento tan contenta que podría estallar. Me acuesto en la cama con las luces apagadas, intentando dormir pero realmente solo imaginando su boda, sus bebes, y todo lo demás sobre su vida en Pemberley.

Termino durmiendo menos de tres horas esa noche, pero valió la pena completamente.

* * *

"Así que… ¿te encantó?" me pregunta Madge con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Me dejo caer pesadamente en su sillón y cruzo los brazos sobre mi pecho. Quiero decirle que tiene razón, pero odio confirmárselo cuando suena tan presumida. Es indignante.

Ella solo se me queda viendo con una gran sonrisa y finalmente cedo. "Si", lo admito a regañadientes, rodando mis ojos.

"¡Lo sabía!" Grita, corriendo hacia su televisor y tomando uno de sus DVDs. Sujetándolo detrás de su espalda, se acerca y se sienta al lado mío. Con una mirada seria, ella dice, "Ahora es tiempo del siguiente paso. Es por esto que te pedí que desocuparas toda tu tarde"

Muy bien, ahora estoy preocupada. Me hago hacia los lados y trato de ver lo que tiene atrás de ella, pero ella se inclina lejos de mí, evitando que pueda echar un vistazo. "¿Qué es eso?" Le pregunto sospechosamente.

Ella saca la caja de detrás de su espalda y lo sostiene contra su pecho. " ¡La miniserie de _Orgullo y prejuicio _de la BBC de 1995, protagonizada por Colin Firth y Jennifer Ehle!"

Contraigo mis ojos tratando de enfocar y miro más de cerca la caja del DVD. "¿Miniserie?" Digo con duda. "¿Vamos a ver una miniserie completa esta noche?"

Madge salta del sofá y regresa al reproductor de DVD. Y deslizando el DVD dentro, dice "No vas a tener ninguna duda cuando veas a Colin Firth empapado saliendo del lago que está en frente de Pemberley"

Estoy incrédula; Realmente no recuerdo esa parte del libro. Madge mira hacia atrás mío y se burla de la cara que pongo. "Confía en mí, Katniss"

* * *

Así que he leído el libro. Vi la miniserie y cada adaptación cinematográfica que he podido tener en mis manos. (Madge tenía razón, sin embargo- la versión que ella me mostró fue por _mucho _la mejor). Ahora solo tengo un hueco en mi corazón de la forma de _Orgullo y Prejuicio"._

Y quiero más. No- _Necesito_ más.

El libro es perfecto. El Sr. Darcy es perfecto. No me mal entiendan. Yo solo quiero saber más; mi imaginación solo me pueda llevar hasta ahí. Quiero saber más del compromiso de Elizabeth y Darcy, más sobre su vida juntos después de casarse, o inclusive…

Me siento frente a mi laptop, debatiéndome entre si debo o no hacer esto. No tengo ni idea de lo que voy a encontrar. Pongo en marcha el motor de búsqueda y comienzo a teclear: "Elizabeth Darcy sexo"

2,130,000 resultados

¿Por donde comienzo?


	2. Chapter 2

¿Por dónde comienzo?

La primera liga es sobre una historia titulada: "Orgullo, Prejuicio y Pornografía". En contra de mi mejor juicio, le doy clic en él, pero después de una rápida leída a unos pocos párrafos, rápidamente lo cierro. Era demasiado… gráfico. Y ni siquiera estaba ubicado en Inglaterra; Elizabeth y Darcy trabajaban en una industria del cine para adultos en Florida. ¿Por qué querría yo leer eso?

Me desplazo hacia abajo de la pagina y encuentro otro resultado de la búsqueda, una que parece mucho más tranquilo. "Su Noche de Bodas" Eso suena muy parecido a lo que exactamente estoy buscando. Decido entrar en la liga para leer el resumen: "Elizabeth Bennet y Fitzwilliam Darcy se acaban de casar. En el camino a Londres para su luna de miel, se detienen en una posada y experimentan su primera vez juntos"

Me encojo de hombros y comienzo a leer.

* * *

¿Realmente son ya las dos exactas? Veo a mi reloj con los ojos muy abiertos- Aún sigo en pijamas, no me he bañado, y ni siquiera he comido nada desde que me levanté de la cama. En ese momento, me dice mi estomago que necesito poner remedio a la situación de la comida.

Corro hacia mi refrigerador y lo abro. Esta bastante vacio por dentro; No he ido a comprar comida en una semana. Necesito salir, pero… me quedo contemplando a mi laptop.

Toco con mis dedos la repisa de mi cocina. Esta no es una opción que estoy preparada para hacer.

Claro, siempre está la nueva panadería del vecindario. Ellos _tienen _wi-fi gratis.

Corro rápido a mi recamara y me pongo unos jeans. No me molesto en bañarme, y no me quito la blusa de mi pijama. De todas formas, nadie va a verla debajo de mi chaqueta, y seamos honestos: No saldré de la casa otra vez después de regresar de la excursión a la panadería. Deslizo la laptop dentro de mi mochila y me dirijo a la puerta de enfrente.

Cuando llego a Mellark, ordeno dos croissants de chocolate, un danés de frambuesa, y un café grande. Esto deberá mantenerme por varias horas más.

Estoy paranoica de que alguien va a poder ver lo que estoy leyendo en mi computadora, así que me acomodo en un sofá que empujo en contra de la pared. Nadie podrá ver aquí sin que me dé cuenta. Abro mi laptop para continuar con la historia que acababa de comenzar: una historia de época de 60 capítulos titulada "Las noches de Pemberley". El resumen suena bien: "Un relato de las vidas de Darcy y Elizabeth durante sus primeros diez años en Pemberley". Categorizada M por frecuentes "lemons". Casi me lo salto, pero luego veo lo que eran los "lemons". Y ahora estoy enganchada.

He perdido completamente la noción del tiempo cuando me doy cuenta que alguien está parado frente a mí. Han pasado algunas horas, pero no estoy segura… todo lo que sé es que me he terminado toda mi comida y café hace buen rato, y ya estoy ahora en el capítulo 22. Miro hacia arriba y gimo internamente, veo que es alguien que trabaja aquí. Muerdo mi labio y me le quedo viendo inquisitivamente.

"Um, hola", él dice, pasando su mano a través de las ondas rubias de su cabello. "¿Puedo ofrecerle algo?"

Es el mismo chico que vi la primera vez que vine aquí; de hecho, creo que lo he visto cada vez que he regresado aquí desde entonces. El está muy bien formado, pero no demasiado musculoso. Lo suficiente como para hacer que la camiseta de la Panadería Mellark se entalle en todos los lugares correctos. No que lo he este notando o algo; quiero decir, claro, el es muy guapo, pero realmente el no es mi tipo. Sus ojos azules se ven amigables, pero estoy _segura _de que tienen un motivo oculto por la manera que me habla y sonríe.

Me le quedo viendo fijamente por unos segundos antes de darme cuenta. _Ya entiendo. _Me está corriendo porque he ocupado por mucho tiempo su mesa. Dios, que idiota. Este lugar ni siquiera está lleno a la mitad.

Cierro mi laptop bruscamente y la meto dentro de mi mochila. "No, ya me iba," Le digo mientras me pongo de pie. Lo miro sobre mi hombro mientras me dirijo a la salida, apenas notando la mirada perpleja que me da a cambio.

* * *

Es hora de admitir que mi obsesión por _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ se ha transformado en una obsesión por el Sr. Darcy. Quiero decir, me he enamorado de él desde el libro por sí solo, pero ¿júntalo con la imagen de Colin Firth en la miniserie? Yo soy un caso perdido.

Darcy es tan perfecto que decido- a pesar de que todavía estoy fascinada por el fanfiction de _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ - de tratar de leer los otros libros de Jane Austen. No estoy segura exactamente porque pienso que esta es una buena idea. Dios sabe que yo no tengo tiempo en mi vida para otra obsesión. Pero lo hago de todos modos, pensando que tal vez voy a encontrar otro Darcy en una de estas historias.

También me da una respuesta legítima si alguien me pregunta que estoy leyendo.

He leído a través de todas las otras novelas de Jane Austen con bastante rapidez, pero estoy consternada por qué no encuentro a nadie que me conecte de la misma manera de cómo me conecto con el Sr. Darcy.

Capitán Wentworth probablemente se acerca más al ideal de Darcy, pero _no acaba_ de hacerlo para mí. Por alguna razón, no puedo emocionarse por Edward Ferrars o George Knightley en absoluto. Henry Tilney es dulce, pero nada especial. Y no me dejen que comience con Edmund Bertram - me frustró mucho, casi no pude terminar _Mansfield Park._

Ninguno de ellos se le compara ni siquiera un poco al ideal de Darcy.

* * *

Mi boca está llena de galletas de chispas de chocolate con nuez cuando me acosa de nuevo

Estoy ubicada en lo que se convirtió mi mesa de siempre en la panadería - en la esquina de la parte de atrás, donde es bastante privado y puedo ver a cualquiera que se acerque – leyendo en mi portátil. Fanfiction, por supuesto.

Me doy cuenta de que el tipo rubio camina hacia mí, pero estoy esperanzada que solo regrese aquí para barrer el piso o vaciar el basurero o algo así. En realidad no hemos hablado desde que me echó por sentarme demasiado tiempo, además de breves intercambios cuando ordeno mi comida. Él no puede estar haciendo eso ahora, sin embargo. Acabo de llegar hace diez minutos, mi sándwich se encuentra intacto y es claramente visible en el plato delante de mí.

Cuando se detiene frente a mi mesa, suspiro antes de levantar la vista. Trato de darle una sonrisa sincera que comunique: "Estoy muy bien aquí, gracias, por favor, vete," pero me preocupa que en mi boca aparezca de forma involuntaria una mueca torcida en lugar de esa sonrisa.

Él no tomó la señal, ya que se balancea sobre sus talones, con las manos en los bolsillos. Miro a mi alrededor, confundida - ¿No tiene algo que debería estar haciendo?

"Debes de trabajar mucho", me dice.

"¿Eh?" Me pregunto sin comprender.

Hace un gesto en mi computadora. "Siempre estás escondida aquí en tu laptop. Y tienes una mirada tan seria en tu cara", añade con una pequeña risa.

Parpadeo varias veces, mirando a mi computadora con "Oh, señor Darcy" abierto delante de mí. "¿Esto? Oh, no, no es trabajo," Balbuceo sin pensar. Mierda, ¿Porqué acabo de decir eso? Trabajo hubiera sido una muy buena manera de disculparme por estar aquí tanto. "Estoy leyendo..." murmuro poco convincente.

Él ladea la cabeza hacia un lado. "¿En tu laptop?"

Pretendo toser, tomando un sorbo de agua para tratar de darle tiempo al cerebro para codificar una excusa. "Sí, me gusta leer, um, obras no publicadas", respondo. Espera, ¿qué significa eso? Me rasco el lado de mi cara y miro hacia abajo. Necesito algo que suene más serio. "Y un montón de... de largos formatos de periodismo", agrego, tratando de encontrar su mirada.

Por favor, Dios, no dejes que me pregunte por los detalles.

Él abre la boca para hablar, pero en ese momento soy salvada cuando las puertas delanteras de la panadería se abren, dejando entrar a una madre con dos niños pequeños. El chico rubio me miró disculpándose mientras corre, y yo disimuladamente recojo mis cosas para salir antes de que tenga oportunidad de volver y hacer agujeros en la historia que use de encubierta.

* * *

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que saliste, Katniss?" Me pregunta Madge en cuanto levanto el teléfono. Ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de saludar.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Yo respondo a la defensiva. "Tengo un trabajo, salgo de mi casa todo el tiempo." Por supuesto, incluso yo digo eso, estoy revisando mi correo electrónico, en busca de actualizaciones de historias, y tratando de pensar en una excusa para decir "no" a lo que ella está a punto de pedirme que haga.

Veo un aviso de alerta diciéndome que "_El orgullo de Pemberley_" acaba de ser actualizada. Ahora, tengo muchas ganas de quitarme a Madge del teléfono...

"Me encantaría analizar por qué tu primera reacción al preguntarte acerca de que si tu has salido fuera fue asumir _literalmente_ que te estaba acusando de ser una recluida, pero sólo tengo unos minutos aquí", responde Madge. "Llamo para preguntar si puedo arreglarte una cita con alguien."

Desde mi ruptura con Darius el año pasado, Madge ha hecho su misión personal tratar de encontrarme un nuevo novio. Si le permito hacer esto - y probablemente lo haré, porque me he dado cuenta que estar de acuerdo es preferible a discutir con ella - esta sería la quinta cita a ciegas que ha me arregla en los últimos cuatro meses. Honestamente no tengo idea de donde se encuentra a estos tipos. Yo sé que ella está tratando de ser amable, pero ella y yo tenemos gustos completamente diferentes en los hombres. A decir verdad, creo que me empata con los chicos que a ella le gustaría salir si fuera soltera.

"Su nombre es Finnick Odair," ella continua antes de que yo tengo la oportunidad de responder. "Él es un socio en la firma de Gale muy guapo, muy seguro de sí mismo -."

La interrumpo. "¿Ya me has comprometido a salir con este tipo?" Es su acercamiento habitual: ella tiene al fin mi permiso, después todo lo demás es arreglado.

Ella hace una pausa en el otro extremo del teléfono. "Algo así", murmura.

"Bien," Suspiro, al hacer clic en el enlace de "_El Orgullo de Pemberley_" para abrir el nuevo capítulo. "Sólo dime dónde y cuándo, y yo aparezco."

* * *

Me detengo en Mellark de forma rápida en camino a mi trabajo. El chico rubio está en el mostrador, como de costumbre. Juro que he visto a otras personas que trabajan aquí, pero siempre parecen estar haciendo otra cosa cuando estoy cerca. Ordeno mi panecillo de chispas de chocolate y jugo de naranja para llevar.

Toma unos minutos para que se tueste mi pan y el chico rubio parece que quiere hablar conmigo, así que me volteo y finjo estar metida en mi teléfono. Él se está poniendo nervioso.

Pero él no captó mi señal. Desde detrás de mi espalda, le oigo decir: "Yo soy Peeta, por cierto."

Levanto mi mirada del teléfono y de mala gana volteo para mirarlo. "¿Peeta?" Le repito para confirmar, tratando de parecer interesada.

Él asiente con la cabeza. "Yo sólo pensé que debía presentarme. Estás aquí todo el tiempo - eres prácticamente mi mejor cliente." Me mira con expectación, supongo que está esperando que le diera mi nombre.

"Oh, um, soy Katniss", le digo tímidamente.

Sonríe ampliamente. "Encantado de conocerte, Katniss. Bueno, quiero decir, ya nos que hemos conocido, pero... um, ahora sé su nombre," termina torpemente con una pequeña risa.

Alzo las cejas y asiento con la cabeza en respuesta. "Encantada en conocerte, también." Miro por encima de su hombro a la tostadora, ¿por qué está tomando tanto tiempo? Me siento como si tuviera que decirle algo más, pero soy tan mala para las pequeñas charlas. Me balanceo hacia delante y atrás sobre mis talones, pensando. "Así que... ¿trabajas en la panadería?" Eso es lo mejor que puedo manejar esta mañana.

Afortunadamente, no le llama la atención mi intento incompetente de conversación "Yo trabajo aquí, y soy el dueño, también", responde. "Mellark. Es mi apellido."

Sonrío educadamente mientras me cuenta cómo creció en la panadería de sus padres y soñaba con tener algún día una propia, pero la verdad me siento aliviada cuando mi pan termina de tostarse y él me lo da. Conforme me dirijo hacia la puerta, él dice "Adiós, Katniss", a mi espalda.

Me detengo y doy la vuelta, dándole una despedida poco entusiasta. "Adiós, Peeta."

* * *

Realmente no necesito decirlo, pero lo haré: Finnick Odair no es el Sr. Darcy.

Eso era evidente para mí tan pronto como se presentó en mi puerta. Conforme agarré mis cosas para salir, torpemente deje caer al piso mis llaves y el teléfono mientras intentaba ponerlos en mi bolso. Cuando eso sucedió, Finnick se volvió hacia mí, levantó una ceja y dijo: - Ni siquiera estoy bromeando aquí - "¿Te distraigo?" Yo estaba demasiado aturdida para hablar, lo que me preocupo que pueda haber interpretado como una confirmación de su buen parecer.

Y sí, admito que estaba que ardía, pero fue eclipsado por el hecho de que él también era un gigante idiota.

No ayudó ni un poco que me llevara a un restaurante súper de moda que se conoce más como un lugar para ser visto y no lo opuesto un lugar donde se puede, ya sabes, un lugar donde realmente puedas tener comida decente. En serio, había un DJ en la esquina, una especie de golpeteo de música electrónica, y las luces eran tan bajas, apenas podía leer el menú. Finnick de alguna manera se la arreglo para entablar una conversación conmigo a pesar de que se mantuvo lanzando miradas hacia un grupo de mujeres que estaban por el bar.

En un momento, vio a una chica llamada Annie, y de hecho se levantó y me dejó por unos 15 minutos. Normalmente estaría ofendida, pero me gustó el descanso que me dio de sus tediosos intentos de conseguir que le diga "todos mis secretos." Y eso me dio la oportunidad de comer el aperitivo de $22 del tamaño de una pastel de cangrejo que se suponía iba a ser mi cena.

Al final de la noche, me engatusó para quedarnos para el postre y el café, y de mala gana estuve de acuerdo. Sobre todo porque él pagaba y yo todavía tenía hambre. Pero nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan fuera de onda por alguien que me ofrecía un terrón de azúcar.

Sé que no tengo un gran historial cuando se trata de citas, pero esta cita sin duda fue un buen candidato para mi lista de las peores cinco. O tal vez eso es de las últimas cinco. Y eso incluye a la "cita", de cuando Cato terminó conmigo, me informaba que estaba "emocionalmente inaccesible" y tenía un "corazón frío como hielo."

Tan pronto como llegué a casa me desplomo contra mi puerta principal y dejo escapar un profundo suspiro. Hago una línea recta hacia mi habitación para cambiarme el vestido verde que me había puesto, y para limpiarme el maquillaje de mi cara. Vestirme para este idiota fue un desperdicio.

Me deslizo mi pijama y me lanzo a la sala. De camino allí, veo un paquete en la mesa del comedor, y me animo. De repente me doy cuenta de que tengo la cosa perfecta para salvar mi noche: mi nuevo ejemplar de la miniserie de la BBC de Orgullo y Prejuicio.

Comienzo el DVD y me acomodo en mi sofá con mi portátil. Estoy decepcionado de ver que no hay nuevas actualizaciones de las historia esta noche, pero por lo menos tengo a mi Sr. Darcy para hacerme compañía.

Y cuando veo la escena familiar de él montado en su caballo hacia Netherfield, no puedo imaginar necesitar a nadie más.

Real o de ficción.

* * *

**¿Quien se ha identificado hasta ahora? Tal vez no sea Sr. Darcy, tal vez sea Sr. Mellark o algún otro u otra que haya despertado esta sed, pasión o como le quieras llamar hacia tu historia favorita.**

**Gracias por leer, pronto publicaré el siguiente capitulo. Y gracias tambien por agregarlo como favorito, seguirlo y a los lectores silenciosos.**


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins; la historia le pertenece a so-amazing-here, yo solo la traduzco con su permiso. Y lo que ya saben Orgullo y prejuicio es de Jane Austen.

* * *

En las últimas semanas, he llegado a saber que Peeta es un tipo bastante parlanchín. Antes cuando me hablaba, yo pensaba que me platicaba de esa manera solo a mí, pero estoy bastante segura de que esto es sólo la forma en que trata a todos sus clientes. Al menos, esa es mi suposición.

Y también he aprendido que no es tan malo ser amiga del dueño de una panadería. Si paso al final del día – tal vez una hora antes de que el cierre el lugar – el a menudo me da algunos bollos de queso gratis. Así que hay beneficios, y tengo que admitir, a menudo trato de sacar provecho de ellos.

Esta noche es una noche muy concurrida – cuatro de mis historias favoritas acaban de ser actualizas con capítulos nuevos – pero de todos modos me llevo mi laptop a la panadería Mellark, con la esperanza de ser recompensada. Peeta no me defraudó, por supuesto. Estos bollos de queso son deliciosos, y Peeta debió calentarlos para mí después de que llegué aquí, porque saben como si estuvieran recién salidos del horno, a pesar de que estoy segura de que no lo son.

Estoy justo en la mitad de un nuevo capítulo de "Una caminata por el campo" – Darcy y Elizabeth habían llegado a la cima del monte Oakham, y él estaba empezando a desprenderle sus numerosas prendas de ropa interior – cuando Peeta se detiene, sentándose en el sofá que está justo a la derecha de mi mesa de siempre.

"¿Cómo te va, Katniss?" –pregunta.

"Hey Peeta", yo respondo de forma automática, sin levantar la vista de la pantalla de mi computadora. "Estoy bien."

"Eso es genial", responde, un poco demasiado entusiasta. Pero yo lo ignoro y sigo leyendo mi historia. Por el rabillo de mi ojo, lo veo frotándose las manos en los pantalones y mirándome cada pocos segundos. ¿Por qué sigue haciendo eso? Tímidamente, me paso la mano por mi cabello y paso la lengua por los dientes, tratando de averiguar si de alguna manera me las he arreglado para avergonzarme. Sin embargo, todo parece normal.

Después de unos momentos de silencio incómodo, Peeta se pone de pie. Dejé escapar un profundo suspiro de alivio, asumiendo que está a punto de irse. Yo como que no quiero leer el resto de la parte smutty (erótica) con él sentado tan cerca de mí. Se siente... mal.

Pero él no se va. Él se acerca a la mesa y se pone de pie justo en frente de mí. Levanto mis ojos desconfiados a su rostro, viendo como se frota la mano nerviosamente por encima de la parte posterior de su cuello y parece tomar una respiración profunda. "Así que... Yo estaba pensando en ir a ver la nueva exposición del museo de arte", me dice.

Asiento con la cabeza distraídamente, permitiendo que mi mirada vague de nuevo por la pantalla de la computadora. No estoy realmente segura de por qué siente la necesidad de informarme de sus planes. "Eso está bien", le digo desinteresadamente.

"¿A ti... te gusta el arte?" –pregunta, moviendo lejos algunas migajas de la mesa.

Realmente no lo sé. Por otro lado, no he estado en el museo de arte en todos los años que he vivido aquí, así que probablemente eso dice algo. Pero de alguna manera, decir que no me gusta el arte no parece ser una respuesta aceptable a la pregunta, así que en lugar de eso respondo, "Um, ¿sí?"

"¿Alguna vez ha estado en la exhibición?"

Sintiendo una molestia creciente de que la conversación continúe, respondo con un seco: "No". Mi mente sigue vagando de nuevo a mi historia, que me muero de ganas de seguir leyendo.

"¿Estarías interesada en ir?" –pregunta.

Pienso por unos momentos. A decir verdad, yo no lo creo – paseando por un museo no suele ser mi idea de pasármela bien. Y yo no sé mucho sobre arte o artistas, así que no estoy segura de poder apreciarla de todos modos. Una parte de mí está realmente curiosa acerca de por qué se preocupa por mi nivel de interés en esta exposición de arte, pero la deshecho. Decido decirle la verdad. "Probablemente no".

Así como las palabras salen de mi boca, se me ocurre que puede haber malinterpretado su pregunta. Pensé que me estaba pidiendo hipotéticamente acerca de si quería ver esta exposición en particular. Pero supongo que me podría haber estado preguntando si quería ver la exposición _con él_, a pesar de que eso no tiene sentido.

Lo veo sospechosamente. ¿Está tratando de invitarme a salir? No puede ser, probablemente debe de haber alguna otra razón por la que me pregunta esto, aunque yo no pueda entenderla. Además, incluso si él me estaba invitando a salir, yo renuncié a los hombres – los de la vida real, por lo menos – después de todo el desastre de Finnick.

La expresión en la cara de Peeta es inescrutable, pero mi nivel de inteligencia emocional es baja, así que probablemente no podía entenderlo de todos modos. Aún así, me estoy empezando a sentir un poco preocupada que yo lo haya ofendido sin querer, cuando responde con un sonido neutral: "Bueno, eso está muy mal." Se mete las manos en los bolsillos toma unos pasos hacia atrás, empezando a su vez para regresar al mostrador. Antes de irse, él dice, "¿Puedo ofrecerte algo más, Katniss?"

"No, gracias, Peeta. No te mantendré ocupado de tu trabajo por más tiempo," le aseguro con una sonrisa.

Mientras se aleja, no puedo evitar sentirme confundida. Eso fue... raro. Aún así, creo que me equivoqué al suponer – aunque sea por un breve momento – que él había querido invitarme a salir. Realmente no parecía muy decepcionado cuando le dije que no.

Decido no preocuparme más por eso, y dirijo mi atención de regreso a mi historia.

* * *

"Todo lo que puedo decir es, que te excediste con este, Madge," Bromeo en el teléfono.

"Lo siento", se disculpa. "Sabía que Finnick tenía un poco de reputación, pero no me di cuenta..."

"Está bien", le aseguro. "Fue sólo una noche." No tengo nada en su contra, realmente no. Yo sé que tiene buenas intenciones, pero me hubiese gustado que ella acepte que soy feliz con mi vida de la manera que es y me deje en paz. No necesito repetir lo que sea que ella piensa que ella tiene con Gale.

"Bueno, tengo más prospectos, me informa alegremente". Me quejo en voz alta, pero me ignora. "Esta Beetee- Es unos de los programadores con los que trabajo- cuando le enseñé tu fotografía, se vio interesado. Y Haymitch- Katniss, ¿Qué te parecen los hombres mayores? No creo que-"

"Détente solo… détente un minuto," La interrumpo. Froto mi mano libre sobre mis ojos y suspiro audiblemente. "No necesito que me arregles mas citas, Madge"

Solo estoy tratando de detenerla, o al menos hacer que vaya un poco más lento, pero ella inmediatamente salta a la conclusión equivocada. "¿Por qué? ¿Conociste a alguien?" Pregunta entusiastamente.

"¿Qué? No," Le suelto. "Dios, no" Me detengo a pensar unos segundos antes de continuar. "Solo necesito tomar, como, un descanso de citas".

Madge no responde, pero prácticamente puedo escuchar decepción en el aire," ¡Katniss!" se queja, pero me niego a ceder. Honestamente, probablemente voy a ceder y dejar que vuelva a arreglarme con alguien la siguiente vez que me pregunte, pero no voy a decirle eso. Por ahora, quiero que ella sepa que ya estoy harta.

Finalmente ella cambia de tema, más para mi alivio. "Hey, ¿Aún tienes mi copia de _Orgullo y Prejuicio_?" Me pregunta.

Es cierto; Nunca se la regresé después de que la terminé. Oops. "Si, ¿La necesitas?"

"Si, se la voy a prestar a uno de mis amigos del trabajo", Me explica.

"Mejor le adviertes que va a tomar el control de su vida" bromeo de forma amena, Porque no es verdad realmente, ¿o sí?

Madge se ríe. "Eres tan graciosa, Katniss. ¡Es solo un libro!"

Mi mandíbula cae abierta ante sus palabras. _¿Solo un libro? _¿Está hablando en serio? ¿Qué es lo que va a decir después, que Darcy es solo un personaje ficticio y no debe ser el ideal por lo que alejaré a todos los hombres para el resto de mi vida? ¿Qué no debería pasar todo mi tiempo libre leyendo y pensando en la relación de Darcy y Elizabeth? ¿Qué mi blog de Tumblr dedicado a _Orgullo y prejuicio_ es una pérdida de tiempo?

Me río débilmente. "Claro, Madge… es solo un libro".

* * *

"¡Katniss!" Escuché una voz que me llamaba a unos pasos a tras de mí. Es muy temprano en la mañana, y estoy caminando rápidamente sobre la calle para tomar el autobús que me lleva al trabajo. Realmente no tengo tiempo que perder, pero me volteo de todos modos. Es Peeta.

"Hey", Lo saludo repentinamente, dándole una pequeña sonrisa y ajustando mi mochila sobre mis hombros. Veo a mi reloj- tengo diez minutos para que llegue el autobús a mi parada. "¿No necesitas estar allá adentro?" Le pregunto, señalando hacia la panadería.

"Oh", ve por encima de su hombro antes de voltearse hacia mí. "Estará bien por unos minutos, Yo solo… no te he visto por un tiempo en la panadería".

Es verdad. Desde que tuvimos aquella extraña conversación acerca del museo de arte la semana pasada- cuando me invito a salir o lo que sea que haya sido- lo he estado evitando. A pesar de que inicialmente prácticamente descarte la idea que el quizás me estuviera invitando a salir, he estado dudándolo desde entonces. Y no quiero enviar el mensaje equivocado al continuar pasando mis tardes básicamente estando el rato con él. "He estado muy ocupada". Le miento.

Puedo darme cuenta que no me cree, pero no dice nada directamente. "Es una pena". Me dice, con sus manos detrás de su espalda. "Pero, um", continua nerviosamente, "Yo quería disculparme por lo de la otra noche. No tenía la intención de hacerte sentir incomoda".

Bueno el me está haciendo entir un poco incomoda en este momento sacando a colación el tema. Quiero decirle algo que le haga saber que no es gran cosa. Porque realmente no lo es. Pero sé que mi autobús está por llegar, y no sé cómo responder adecuadamente sin quedarme en medio de una larga conversación de la que no tengo tiempo de hacer.

Entonces en lugar de eso, me paro ansiosa, sin imaginar que decir antes de que el continúe. "Yo… nosotros te hemos extrañado el que no andes por allá", me dice. Toma sus manos por detrás y me entrega una pequeña bolsa de papel. "Solo para recordarte de lo que te has perdido".

Por más que quiero reprimirlo, en mi boca se tuerce una sonrisa. "Gracias", le digo, sonrojándome aunque no entienda porque. "Tengo que irme al trabajo ahora pero… te veo pronto" Me volteo para marcharme, pero no puedo resistirme a sacar el bollo de queso y comerlo enseguida. Tan pronto como le doy una mordida, miro por encima de mi hombro y atrapo el ojo de Peeta. Lo saludo con la mano; el sonríe.

* * *

¿Debo de hacer esto? ¿Realmente debería darle clic a esta liga?

Es decir, dice que es una ilustración de una de mis escenas favoritas de "El orgullo de Pemberley". Es la escena favorita de todos, claro: la escena de Elizabeth y Darcy en el piano en la sala de música en Rosings, cuando Lady Catherine casi los descubre antes de que el Sr. Collins la distraiga. Fue muy candente.

Pero en este momento estoy en la panadería, no el privacidad de mi hogar donde puedo ver libre, um, clasificación para adultos de _Orgullo y Prejuicio _sin temor a ser juzgada, o que ojos entrometidos me vean y se den cuenta que en e_sto _es como paso gran parte de mi tiempo libre.

Por otro lado, estoy metida en mi mesa usual en la esquina de atrás de la panadería, donde es poco probable que alguien me viera. Y hasta donde yo sé, alrededor no hay niños pequeños impresionables o señoras mayores que se ofendan fácilmente.

Y realmente quiero ver a Darcy, um… solo digamos realmente quiero ver el _verdadero _Orgullo de Pemberley.

Veo alrededor de la habitación una vez más solo para asegurarme. Hay poca gente alrededor, todos solos como yo, todos parecen metidos en sus libros o en sus computadoras. Sí, estoy absolutamente consciente que estoy actuando rara, pero creo que puedo librarme de esto.

Le doy clic a la liga y mis ojos se agrandan ante la escena enfrente de mí. Hago en mi cara un gesto sin emociones que uso como una máscara, tomo mi tiempo para examinarla, um, los detalles artísticos. Yo solo no puedo creer el talento-

"Hola Katniss." Salto y por reflejo cierro mi laptop tan pronto como escucho la voz de Peeta enfrente de mí. ¿Cómo es que apareció tan silenciosamente?

"Hola Peeta!" Le contesto de forma demasiado entusiasta. Y luego, porque estoy nerviosa y atrapada en el rincón, mi siguiente insisto es empezar a hablar. Desafortunadamente no sé muy bien cuando parar. "¡No te había visto! Yo estaba tan metida en mi lectura a cerda de… de" mis ojos van y vienen como si desesperadamente buscaran en mi cerebro algo que sonara inteligente. "El Escándalo de Teapot Dome"

Peeta entrecierra sus ojos en mi- No tengo idea si es por la forma extraña que me estoy comportando o porque no tiene idea de lo que estoy hablando. Agarro mi laptop a mi pecho y me arriesgo a pensar que es lo último. "Ya sabes, ¡los felices años veintes!" Me rio nerviosamente, "El presidente Harding, y… "sacudo mi cabeza en lo que ruego sea una aproximación decente de indignación. " A penas puedo hablar de eso, me hace enojar tanto".

Puede que haya exagerado un poco, porque Peeta tiene una mirada verdaderamente consternada en su rostro conforme se siente en la silla a un lado de mí. Me inclino ligeramente lejos de él, tratando de esconder mi computadora de su vista, como si de alguna manera el pudiera ver a través de ella aunque esté cerrada y descubrir que estoy viendo, um, el talento del Sr. Darcy en su restaurante familiar.

El desliza un plato de panes de queso en mi dirección. "Para ti". Me dice.

Sonrío y alcanzo uno de los panecillos recién hechos, sin aflojar el abrazo que tengo en mi computadora. Si Peeta se da cuenta, es lo suficientemente bueno como para no decir nada.

En los próximos minutos, Peeta intenta engancharme en algún tipo de conversación, de la que no recuerdo gran parte. No puedo imaginar que mis monosilábicas respuestas sean alentadoras para él, pero por alguna razón, él se queda conmigo de todos modos. Durante todo el tiempo que está hablando, tengo un millón de emociones corriendo a través de mí: la culpa por pensar de mirar imágenes clasificadas x de Darcy en la panadería, el miedo que él de alguna manera se dé cuenta y un instinto primario de salir lo más rápido que pueda.

Sigo mirando hacia abajo en mi mochila a escondidas, tratando de engancharla con mi zapato y acercármela para poder asegurar adentro mi laptop. Sigo a asintiendo con la cabeza en respuesta a lo que sea que está diciendo, y de pronto me trajo de vuelta a la realidad cuando escucho claramente que dice las palabras: "nos vemos el viernes a las 07:30."

Mi cabeza vuela hacia arriba y con mis prisas, se me cae la laptop. Pero me las arreglo para mantenerla en mi regazo mientras le digo en voz alta, "¿El viernes a las 07:30?"

Se levanta y sonríe ampliamente; lo que sea que dije, debe haber sido lo que él quería oír. "Sí, la película empieza a las ocho en punto, por lo que nos dará tiempo suficiente para llegar allí." Tímidamente, continúa, "¿Me das tu dirección? Y, um, ¿tu número de teléfono también?"

Sorprendida, asiento y tomo el teléfono que sostiene, tecleo mi dirección y número de teléfono en su lista de contactos.

Supongo que acabo de aceptar a una cita.

* * *

Gracias a todos los que siguen la historia, la tienen como su favorita y pusieron su review; Y claro a los lectores silenciosos nos gustaría saber que hay mas gente que se identifica con esto :=D


	4. Chapter 4

_Capitulo 4_

_Esto_ es lo que Peeta Mellark me ha hecho. "¿Cuánto tiempo para un baile?" se acababa de actualizar, y yo ni siquiera me atrevo a leerlo. Estoy demasiado nerviosa. Esperando.

Me siento en mi sofá con rigidez, mordiéndome las uñas y mirando el reloj en la pared frente a mí. Cinco minutos. Estará aquí dentro de cinco minutos. O antes. Apuesto a que es una de esas personas que llegan temprano a los lugares.

Si tan solo tuviera el valor de llamar y cancelar. No necesito ir a una cita. No necesito un novio. Estoy _completa_. Estoy muy feliz con mi vida tal y como es.

La única cosa positiva que puedo decir en este momento es que desde que me pidió ver una película en el festival de cine en el parque, no tenía que preocuparme por vestirme elegantemente. Mis pantalones de yoga y camiseta están bien para sentarse incómodamente sobre una manta en el césped. Y si no le gusta, bueno, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar? ¿Él no me va a invitar a salir otra vez? No es problema.

Salto cuando escucho un golpe en la puerta. Niego con la cabeza – llegó dos minutos antes. Yo tenía razón.

Suspiré pesadamente y limpie mis manos en mis pantalones. ¿Por qué mis palmas están sudorosas?, No entiendo. Lentamente me dirijo hacia la puerta principal para abrirle, poniendo la sonrisa más entusiasta que soy capaz de poner. "Hola, Peeta. Um, ¿quieres pasar un momento?" Le pregunto, abriendo más la puerta. "Sólo tengo que agarrar mi bolso..."

Peeta pasa adentro, mirando a su alrededor con cautela, tomo el teléfono y las llaves de la mesa de la cocina, colocándolos en mi bolsa. Oigo que limpia su garganta cuando empieza a hablar. "Te ves muy bien, por cierto," me dice.

Me detengo en seco. _No, no es cierto_, pienso, mirando hacia abajo y apreciando mi ordinaria vestimenta. Me encojo de hombros cuando termino de reunir mis cosas, pero parece que está esperando a que responda. "Tú también," murmuro, a pesar de que realmente no he notado la forma en que sus pantalones cuelgan perfectamente en sus caderas o cómo sus olas rubias ligeramente despeinadas cuelgan sobre su frente.

Voy hasta la puerta principal y levanto mis cejas hacia él. "¿Listo?" Le pregunto.

Él asiente y toma mi mano sin apretar conforme caminamos hacia fuera. Decido ignorar la extraña sensación que tengo por el contacto, y me resisto a la extraña necesidad que tengo de entrelazar nuestros dedos.

Al caminar por el pasillo, Peeta comenta: "Pensé que una película sonaba como una gran idea cuando lo sugerí, pero ahora creo que desearía que mejor estuviéramos haciendo otra cosa esta noche."

Frunzo mi frente en la confusión cuando lo miro a los ojos. "¿Por qué?"

"Sólo me gustaría ser capaz de hablar contigo realmente", dice, echando la mirada hacia los lados para darme una rápida mirada. "Quiero decir, vamos a una cita, me gustaría, ya sabes, llegar a conocerte mejor."

Es divertido que diga eso, porque una de las cosas que aprecio de las citas de película es la falta de presión para mantener una conversación. Pero sospecho que Peeta y yo tenemos personalidades muy diferentes. Probablemente de manera incompatiblemente diferente. Sin embargo, las siguientes palabras se escapan antes de que yo sea capaz de detenerlas: "Bueno, siempre hay la próxima vez."

* * *

Voy a admitir que la pasé muy bien con Peeta esta noche. Pero, por suerte sólo lo tengo que admitir a mí misma, porque no le dije a nadie que iba a una cita. Bueno, les dije a mis amigos en Tumblr, pero eso es diferente. Yo les puedo decir cualquier cosa. Envié este mensaje extremadamente pesimista el día de hoy:

_Lasextahermanabennet: Saliendo a una estúpida cita a una estúpida película esta noche. Prefiero quedarme en casa y ponerme al día con ¡Zambullendo Su Wickham!_

Pero resulta que estaba equivocada: mi cita con Peeta era probablemente igual de divertido que una noche frente a mi laptop leyendo Darcy / Wickham slash fanfiction.

Después de ponerme mi pijama, me siento en la mesa del comedor con una taza de té de manzanilla, y paso por mi mente los puntos altos de la cita.

Vamos a ver...me gustó la película, sin duda una buena cosa. Peeta estaba bastante sorprendido, cuando le dije que nunca había visto el reinicio de _StarTrek_ antes de esta noche. Lo que sea - He visto un montón de gifs (imágenes) de él en Tumblr.

En ningún momento tuve que hacer una pequeña charla incómoda. Lo atribuyo principalmente al hecho de que apenas hemos tenido que hablar, ya que estábamos en una película. Sin embargo, cuando hablábamos, fue sorprendentemente fácil. Y me encontré riendo con Peeta... bueno, más veces de las que me reí con Finnick Odair, por lo menos.

Estaban las ventajas de ir a una cita con un panadero, por supuesto. Peeta nos trajo un montón de comida para compartir mientras veíamos la película. Y no sólo los pasteles, resulta que en realidad puede cocinar. Hizo algunos fantásticos sándwiches con cerdo asado a la parilla, arroz y frijoles cubanos, y una especie de deliciosa ensalada de pepino - todos adicionales a los pasteles, por supuesto.

Y, bueno...resulta también que él besa muy bien.

Así que, al final de la noche cuando me dejó y me dijo que quería volver a verme, me sentí obligada a estar de acuerdo. Sin embargo, traté de permanecer tan evasiva como me fue posible, por lo que no terminamos de hacer planes específicos. Y estoy bien con eso. Yo no necesito comenzar a recorrer el camino hacia algún tipo de relación.

Tal vez él está diciendo la verdad sobre el deseo de verme otra vez, y tal vez no lo es. Voy a dejar la pelota de su lado de la cancha y ver qué pasa. Si me pregunta de nuevo... bueno, voy a cruzar ese puente cuando y si llega el momento.

Camino a mi escritorio y saco mi laptop abriéndola. Estoy un poco decepcionado al ver que no hay ninguna historia con actualización nueva en mi correo electrónico, pero tengo dos mensajes en Tumblr.

Colonelfitzwilliamsesposa: ¡tienes que decirnos todo acerca de tu citaaaaaa! ¿Fue horrible?

Miraestafotodemigato: Espero que te haya ido bien en la cita y que no fuera tan mala como pensaste que sería.

Envuelvo mis manos alrededor de mi taza, poco a poco tomando un sorbo de té mientras me quedo pensativa en la pantalla de mi computadora. ¿Respondo y comparto todos los detalles de mi cita? ¿Debo admitir que me equivoqué con Peeta? Me gustaría poder volver atrás en el tiempo y decirme a mí misma no publicar ese estúpido mensaje. Ahora es mucho más difícil para mí fingir que no pasó nada.

Bajo mi taza, pongo encima mis dedos sobre el teclado, cuando escucho que mi teléfono suena con una notificación de mensaje de texto. Corro por la habitación para atraparlo dentro de mi bolsa.

Es Peeta.

_"Se que ya dije esto pero… quería decirte otra vez que me la pasé muy bien esta noche. Dulces sueños"_

* * *

Demasiado como para dejar la pelota de su lado de la cancha, Katniss.

Aquí está, ni siquiera un día completo después de nuestra cita, y me encuentro caminando por la puerta principal de la panadería Mellark. Es sin embargo, sólo por los bollos de queso.

Probablemente no debería siquiera estar viniendo aquí, quiero decir, honestamente, sé que solo voy a darle a Peeta falsas esperanzas. Probablemente pensará que estoy aquí para verlo. Que definitivamente _no_ es así.

Apuesto a que no me dejará en paz toda la noche.

Abro la puerta y miro alrededor con nerviosismo, pero me detengo en seco cuando no veo a Peeta en ningún lugar. Hay una chica pelirroja en el mostrador, pero no recuerdo su nombre, nunca hemos hablado. Ella me da una sonrisa amable, que le regreso inquieta conforme hago mi camino a mi mesa de siempre. Espero que se acuerde de mí, porque esta noche no pienso pedir comida, yo no quiero que piense que soy una especie de gorrona de wi-fi. Soy amiga de Peeta, por lo que se me permite estar aquí.

Saco mi computadora portátil y empiezo a navegar por Tumblr y al mismo tiempo a leer el nuevo capítulo de "Apenas tolerable", pero por primera vez, no puedo mantener los ojos en la pantalla. Por lo general, a este momento yo estaría completamente perdida en mi propio mundo pequeño, pero esta noche, me encuentro mirando hacia arriba cada vez que la puerta se abre, cada vez que alguien entra en la habitación. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos es Peeta.

Sigo tratando de leer.

Casi treinta minutos pasan, y aunque no estoy buscando, todavía no he visto ninguna señal de Peeta. Él muy bien podría evitarme. Tal vez él no quería volver a verme después de nuestra cita, tal vez sólo estaba siendo amable cuando él dijo que sí. Y ahora lo he puesto en una posición incómoda. Hay una extraña sensación en la boca de mi estómago; Seguramente estoy hambrienta porque esperaba que para este momento Peeta ya me hubiera traído los bollos de queso.

De pronto, oigo la risa inconfundible de Peeta en la habitación contigua. Suena como si estuviera hablando con la chica de pelo rojo, pero no puedo entender las palabras exactas. Aprieto los puños y me apanico momentáneamente. ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? Mi instinto es irme, nos ahorraría a ambos la incomodidad de tener que vernos... pero tengo que pasar por el mostrador de la entrada para llegar a la puerta, y estoy segura de que me volvería a ver. Podría hundirme en mi asiento y tratar de esconderme detrás de mi laptop, pero teniendo en cuenta que esta es mi mesa de siempre, creo que se daría cuenta de que soy yo.

Antes de que tenga la oportunidad de decidir, Peeta se asoma a la habitación en la que estoy sentada. Mira a su alrededor y sus ojos se iluminan cuando se posan en mí. Siento el calor creciente en mis mejillas cuando sonríe.

Rápidamente se regresa a la otra habitación, y levanto mis manos a mis mejillas, sintiéndome un poco tonta de cómo mi cuerpo reacciona a su presencia. Sin embargo, no tengo mucho tiempo para reponerme, porque ni diez segundos después, él está sentándose en el asiento de al lado, inclinándose hacia adelante y capturando mi boca con la suya.

Mis ojos se abrieron grandemente por la sorpresa, pero él no se da cuenta, y no importa de todos modos porque me encuentro devolviéndole el beso. Mi mano incluso llega tímidamente a sostener su mejilla.

Mi otra mano, sin embargo, se mueve para apagar mi laptop que cuando se sentó estaba abierta en el Tumblr

"Hey", me saluda en voz baja mientras se aleja. "Te traje esto." Echo un vistazo a la mesa y veo mi plato tradicional con los bollos de queso, con el aspecto cálido y delicioso como siempre.

Mi mano, que descansaba en su rostro, se mueve casi por sí sola hacia el plato, antes me detengo. "Gracias, Peeta," le digo con vergüenza, sonrojándose de nuevo. Él se queda mirándome cuando levanto uno de los panes y lo como felizmente. Nunca me canso de ellos.

"Tenía la esperanza de que vendrías esta noche", admite, agarrando mi mano libre y entrelazando nuestros dedos. Está siendo muy cariñoso tomando en cuenta que hemos tenido una sola cita, pero por alguna razón desconocida, lo permito.

"¿En serio?" Yo respondo, sorprendida.

Él asiente con la cabeza. "Nunca hicimos los planes para la otra cita", me recuerda, empujando mi hombro con el suyo de manera juguetona. "Tenía la esperanza de algo donde pudieramos _hablar_ de verdad."

Cierto. Porque Dios sabe que me encanta hacer conversación. Si no lo he asustado ya - y el agarre que tiene en la mano ahora mismo me hace sospechar que no lo he hecho - probablemente lo haga una vez que llegue a conocer a la verdadera Katniss. Probablemente no debería siquiera considerar la idea de otra cita, pero...

"¿Quieres cenar conmigo? ¿Mañana por la noche?" -pregunta. La mirada que me da, hace que mi corazón se derrita un poco.

E inclusive estoy sorprendida de lo rápido que acepto.

* * *

"' ¿Así que estarás allí el sábado?" Madge me acosa mientras caminamos por el centro comercial. Odio con pasión hacer compras, y no me gusta el centro comercial posiblemente incluso menos, pero ella me ha estado haciendo sentir culpable por no pasar mucho tiempo con ella últimamente. Así que siento que se lo debo

"Sí," le dije con firmeza, subiendo mi bolso más arriba de mi hombro.

"¿Y esta vez sí traerás a tu novio?" insiste. Cuando no respondo de inmediato, resopla y continúa: "Si no lo haces, te juro -"

"¡Si, el va a ir!" la interrumpo

_Novio_. Todavía aprieto los dientes y peleo mi instinto para resistir la etiqueta... pero supongo que es técnicamente correcta y no hay nada inherentemente malo en ello. Simplemente deja un mal sabor de boca. Por alguna razón, me imagino que una "novia" se supone que es emocional, o dependiente, o pegajosa, o cualquiera de las otras cosas que yo asumo "los novios" quieren. Y la verdad, no tengo una gran trayectoria como la una de las mitades de una pareja.

Pero a regañadientes admito que en las últimas semanas, Peeta y yo nos hemos convertido en algo que se ajuste a la etiqueta de "pareja". Pasamos la noche en su casa o en la mía con una regularidad alarmante. Nos hablamos todos los días. Nos tomamos de la mano - en público, incluso. Me hace reír. Él puede hacerme hablar. A veces me distrae de la lectura de mis actualizaciones de fanfiction. Él me hace olvidar que me dije a mí misma que no me ataría emocionalmente a ningún hombre de la vida real.

A veces me pongo a pensar que mi imagen del hombre ideal está transformándose lejos de Sr. Darcy, y más cerca de Peeta Mellark.

* * *

**Espero que les siga gustando la historia estamos a solo un capítulo para terminarla.**

**De nuevo gracias todos por leer, si quieren saludar ya saben que hacer ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo cinco

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins; la historia le pertenece a so-amazing-here, yo solo la traduzco con su permiso. Y lo que ya saben Orgullo y prejuicio es de Jane Austen.

* * *

Esta noche será el momento de la verdad donde mi relación con Peeta será puesta a prueba. No es difícil, pero si es muy larga. De hecho, son casi seis horas de duración. Se trata de vestidos de talle imperio, siglo XIX inglés británico...y un Colin Firth.

Todo el tiempo he estado pensando en esto como una prueba para Peeta: ¿podrá sobrevivir viendo mi adaptación favorita de _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ (1) durmiéndose o mostrando falta de respeto hacia mi cosa favorita, (2) o asustándose por mi obsesión por el Sr. Darcy y con ello romper con esto en ese momento? Es mejor saber ahora si las cosas no van a funcionar entre Peeta y yo, ¿no?

Pero ahora que Peeta está aquí, en la sala de mi casa, hablándome de su día mientras desenrolla mi trenza y pasa las manos por mi cabello (que no tiene idea de lo que en secreto me encanta esto), estoy empezando a pensar que esto podría ser una prueba para mí, también. ¿Puedo tener mis dos mejores cosas favoritas en la misma habitación conmigo al mismo tiempo? Supongo que lo averiguaremos.

Me imaginé que Peeta tenía que saber la verdad sobre mí en algún momento. Que tengo un amor más grande de lo normal por un libro, y algunos personajes de ese libro. Me las arreglé para meter disimuladamente en la conversación _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ hace una semana empezando una discusión sobre la literatura. Él había lo ha leído, lo cual es bueno... y parece que no le hizo una gran impresión en él, lo cual es comprensible. Yo no creo que haya un solo hombre en mi grupo de amigos en Tumblr de _Orgullo y Prejuicio_.

Mientras estábamos platicando, de manera casual sugerí que algún día debería de ver la adaptación de mi película favorita Siendo el caballero que es, él estuvo de acuerdo. Pobre chico ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba aceptando. Y cuando lo invité a una película esta noche, no se dio cuenta de que esta noche iba a ser la noche que íbamos a verla.

Decidí hacerle saber lo que le espera

Me apoyo contra el pecho de Peeta y lo miro. Deslizo mi mano detrás de su cuello y atraigo su rostro al mío para un largo y lento beso. "¿Quieres pasar esta noche aquí?" Le pregunto cuando finalmente nos separamos.

"Sí", murmura, mientras gime y me tira de espaldas a él, deslizando su lengua en mi boca mientras su mano se desliza hacia arriba por debajo de mi camisa. A medida que sus besos se vuelven más urgentes, lucho para mantenerme en control. Esto es agradable, por supuesto, pero no puedo dejar que las cosas se calienten demasiado o terminen distrayéndome de la verdadera razón por la que lo invité esta noche. _Enfócate, Katniss_.

Me detengo y me separo, ignorando sus protestas. "Que bueno, porque vamos a estar despiertos hasta muy tarde", le digo mientras me deslizo fuera del sofá y camino hacia mi televisión, arrodillándose y rebuscando en mi gabinete de DVDs. Al encontrar la caja que contiene _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ de la BBC, lo sostengo en el aire triunfante. "Porque esta es una película muy larga."

* * *

"Tu y esa laptop", Peeta se burla de mí. "Juro que nunca te he visto sin ella".

Me sonrojo y niego con mi cabeza. Pero no volteo a verlo- Estoy demasiado metida en el último capítulo de _"El último hombre con el que me casaría", _"Ya me conoces, siempre leyendo"_, murmuro._

Peeta se detiene enfrente de mí conforme barre el piso. Se me queda viendo hasta que prácticamente soy forzada a verlo. "_Periodismo_ de largo formato" pregunta, levantando una ceja y claramente tratando de no reír.

Volteo a verlo con el seño fruncido. "No empieces conmigo, Peeta Mellark", le advierto.

Se ríe y continúa haciendo sus últimas ocupaciones antes de cerrar la panadería esta noche. El y yo estamos solos en la tienda en este momento, y estoy esperando a que termine así poder irnos a nuestro hogar.

Ir a su casa, quiero decir.

Cierro mi laptop y suspiro, estiro mis brazos arriba de mi cabeza y comienzo a recoger mis cosas para salir. Es curioso lo normal que se siente estar aquí después de horas. Mi relación con la panadería ha cambiado bastante en los últimos meses, supongo, aunque continúo mi misma rutina básica cada vez que vengo aquí; la mesa de la esquina, bollos con queso, laptop, fanfiction.

Peeta, por supuesto, es el _nuevo _e importante componente en mi rutina.

El todavía no sabe que hago aquí atrás sentada. Y me sorprende que nunca haya preguntado. Al menos que realmente crea que estoy leyendo noticias por horas todas las noches. ¿Le diría si me preguntara al respecto? Y, honestamente… ¿de qué tengo que estar avergonzada?

Tomo mi mochila y camino hacia la otra habitación, donde encuentro a Peeta limpiando el mostrador de enfrente. Me reclino, dándole la espalda a él, y pregunto de la manera más casual posible, "¿Qué sabes sobre el fanfiction?"

De pronto, escucho un ruido detrás de mí y doy un salto, preocupada. Volteo alrededor y veo que Peeta dejó caer una bandeja de galletas al piso. El maldice y se agacha para recoger, tomándose un excesivamente largo e intolerable tiempo para reunirlo todo, antes de ir a la cocina y tirarlo a la basura. Cuando regresa, sigue haciendo lo que estaba haciendo antes sin responder mi pregunta.

Ahora sería un buen momento para dejar el tema por completo, pero ahora que he comenzado este camino, tengo la intención de seguir adelante. Me siento obligada a desahogarme. Limpiando mi garganta, continuó, "Así que estaba diciendo... ¿has oído hablar de fanfiction?"

Esta vez tengo el valor de mirarlo mientras hago la pregunta, pero parece como si estuviera evitando mi mirada. Al menos, yo nunca lo he visto limpiar la caja registradora tan bien antes. Mirando fijamente a la máquina frente a él, tímidamente contesta, "Um, ¿por qué lo preguntas?"

_¿Por qué lo pregunto?_ ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Estoy muy confundida a su reacción, yo sólo muevo la cabeza y sigo hablando, haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta. Tomo una respiración profunda. "Peeta," Empiezo mi confesión, "Realmente no me siento allá atrás todas las noches para leer periodismo. Leo fanfiction."

Él continúa examinando la caja registradora, una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. "Yo... puede que esté familiarizado con fanfic. Quiero decir, fanfiction." Él finalmente levanta su mirada para encontrarse con la mía. "¿Sobre qué?" -pregunta.

_ "Orgullo y Prejuicio", _le digo.

Una mirada de comprensión viene a su rostro. "¡Es por eso que me tuviste despierto hasta las dos de la mañana viendo esa miniserie! Me preguntaba por qué era tan importante que viéramos toda la cosa."

Camina alrededor del mostrador y agarra mi mano, tirando de mí a la puerta de la panadería. Sigo de cerca detrás de él. "¿Así que no te molesta?" Lo pregunto.

Él me da una mirada confusa mientras apaga las luces. "¿Por qué me molestaría eso?"

Paso saliva nerviosa a medida que salimos a fuera al aire fresco de la noche. "Porque a veces he leído sobre el Sr. Darcy... y otras personas que... um... ya sabes," murmuro, desvaneciendo. Yo no me atrevo a decir las palabras reales.

Peeta se ríe y desliza su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. "Smut, ¿estas tratando de decirme que lees smut? Me dice.

Mis mejillas arden y entierro mi cara entre mis manos mientras me conduce hacia su coche. "He leído acerca de los personajes de ficción que tienen relaciones sexuales," suspiro, mirando a través de mis dedos

Por lo menos a él no parece importarle. Sin embargo, no estoy segura de cómo lo descifró tan rápido.

"No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, Katniss", me asegura. "Sobre todo si, ya sabes, lo usamos como fuente de inspiración." Mi boca se abre y el levanta sus cejas sugestivamente.

Hasta ahora, he estado bastante ansiosa, pero él está tomando todo esto tan bien que empiezo a relajarme. A medida que llegamos al coche, bromeo nerviosamente: "Creo que por fin puedo dejar de mantener la pestaña del New York Times abierta cada vez que estás cerca." Lo miro y le doy una sonrisa tímida. "¿Cómo es que estás tan bien con todo esto?" Vi incredulidad, más en mí que en él.

Peeta comienza a manejar sacando su coche a la calle. "¿Has oído hablar de Firefly?"

"¿El programa de televisión?" Le pregunto. Él asiente con la cabeza en confirmación. "No fue por mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?"

"No me hagas empezar con eso, Katniss", él responde en forma seria.

Tema delicado, al parecer. "Nunca lo he visto", le digo.

Golpea el volante cuidadosamente. "Bueno, vamos a tener que empezar a verla cuando lleguemos a mi casa esta noche. Pero después se acabó, y te das cuenta que no hay más... bueno, después podemos hablar de mis propias incursiones en fanfiction."

Me río en voz baja para mí misma. "Muy bien. ¿De qué se trata?" Digo curiosamente.

Peeta me mira y respira profundamente. Comienza muy serio. "Hay una nave espacial llamada Serenity, y el capitán y la tripulación del barco son criminales", explica, "pero buenos". Sacude la cabeza y hace una pausa. "Déjame volver a ver..., las personas dejaron la Tierra cuando se desgastó, y encontraron un nuevo sistema solar. Los planetas centrales se hicieron llamar a sí mismos la Alianza, y trataron de llevar a todos bajo su gobierno..."

* * *

Estoy acostada en la cama, escuchando la regularidad reconfortante de la respiración de Peeta a mi lado

Vimos tres episodios de _Firefly_ esta noche y acabé llegando a la cama demasiado tarde, ya que los dos tenemos que ir a trabajar por la mañana. Pero yo no podía decirle que no cuando vi lo que estaba claramente emocionado de presentármelo... y honestamente, el soportó algo peor cuando se aventó seis horas de _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ sin previo aviso. Era lo menos que podía hacer.

Después de todo eso, y teniendo en cuenta lo tarde que es, me sorprende que no estoy dormida. Peeta se desmayó segundos después de que él me beso de buenas noches, pero de nuevo, siempre lo hace. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar... sobre Peeta, y la suerte que tengo que lo encontré.

Me resisto a la tentación de agarrar mi teléfono de la mesita de noche y revisar mi correo electrónico o entrar a la aplicación de Tumblr. En cambio, me acurruco más cerca de Peeta, presionando la espalda contra su pecho. Incluso en su sueño, su brazo se desliza instintivamente alrededor de mi cintura. Cierro los ojos y sonrío para mis adentros, apretando su mano en la mía.

Nunca lo he pensado antes, y no sé por qué el pensamiento surge en mi cabeza ahora, pero Peeta Mellark no es ningún señor Darcy. Y estoy sorprendentemente bien con eso. Por fin he encontrado un novio de la vida real para vencer a mi ficticio.

Esto es lo que he aprendido sobre Peeta durante los últimos meses: hace increíbles bollos de queso. Es hablador, es encantador, es divertido, es amable. Al parecer, escribe Firefly fanfiction sobre las aventuras de Mal y Jayne. Él me sorprende cada día.

El no es nada de lo que yo imaginé que mi hombre ideal debía ser.

Pero para mí él es el novio perfecto.

* * *

**Y aqui termina la historia, como les había comentado era breve pero desde que la leí me encantó y pensé en compartirla con ustedes esperando podamos compartir nuestra obsesión y gusto por Fancict en específico de Los Juegos del Hambre. **

**Pasen a saludar o compartir sus experiencias, con gusto tambien se lo haré pasar a la autora.**

**Nos seguimos leyendo y no olviden pasar a revisar mi otra historia.**


End file.
